Seven and counting
by missmoney101
Summary: "How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, snow melts, the rose unfolds, that dawn whitens behind the dark shape of trees on the quivering summit of a hill? A kiss and all was said."-Victor Hugo. Rated T for swearing and Tucker
1. Chapter 1

Seven and counting

**A.N. Er, this might sound seriously cheesy but I had my first kiss recently and it was just...incredible. So in honour of this occasion, I decided to do this fanfic. Basically it's about all the kisses Escopeta has ever had in both her POV (some of which you have read in Teams and Families) and also the person kissing her's POV. Chapters will be shorter than what I usually upload. Please read and review but no flames because they will be fed to The Meta**

* * *

Kiss chase #1

I ran around the back of the slide and hid there, staying quiet as I heard Elizabeth, Anna and Wendy run past, giggling a lot. Even though we're all seven, they giggle more than any of my other 'friends' at the orphanage. I heard Ethan, Sebastian and Harold chasing after them and crept out from behind the slide. I turned to run before I was rugby tackled to the ground. Turning over, I saw Jeffrey standing over me. He grinned and bent down as I squealed and writhed to get free. I had never been caught in kiss chase before so why now? Jeffery's lips touched mine quickly before he got back up and helped me up. We turned away from each other, blushing slightly and ran in opposite directions to each other.

* * *

Jeffrey's POV

I'd been following her for some time now. Chantelle and Georgia and Caroline all think they're really pretty (even though we're only seven) with their long blonde hair and blue eyes but me and my friends all think she's much prettier than them with her hair that is blacker than the sky at our bed time which is seven thirty and her mysterious green eyes. I watched as she hid behind the slide and waited as her friends ran past. When she finally emerged I decided to go for it and tackled her to the ground. When she looked up at me, I quickly leaned down, ignoring her as she tried to get free, and quickly pecked her on the lips. Her lips tasted faintly of grapes. We both got up, both of us blushing, and went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Chase #2

Three years had passed since Jeffrey had somehow managed to catch me at my last orphanage but one and we were now playing kiss chase again. This time, I made sure to avoid going behind a slide and instead climbed a tree and waited for everyone to run past. It seemed like a perfect plan until too late when I realised that Matthew could climb trees too. He spun me around and quickly pressed his lips against mine. He stayed like that for a good fifteen seconds and when he finally let go, I leapt out of the tree and hit the ground running.

* * *

Matthew's POV

I was waiting in the tree that I had climbed and was waiting for a girl to climb it so I could catch her. So far I hadn't been successful but then my luck changed as she climbed the tree and sat with her back to me. Sneaking up behind her, I quickly spun her around and put my lips on hers. However, she tasted so nice, like raspberries, that I stayed like that until she pushed away and jumped out the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Random kid

I quietly walked up to the serving hatch and extended my tray for the dinner lady to dollop mashed potato and sausages on it. I walked back down to the small table in the corner that I had claimed for my own ever since I came to this crappy orphanage. I put my plate down and was just going to collect my cutlery when his arm blocked my way. Peter grinned down at me and grabbed my cheeks in his hand.

"Y'know," he leered at me as I tried to force his hand off my face. "For a long time I have been watchin' you and I have now come to the conclusion that I like your face." And with that, he removed his hand from my face and dramatically pressed his lips to mine. I stood still for a few seconds before I pushed him away. Grabbing his arm, I twisted it the wrong way until I heard the satisfying snap which signalled it had broken before I kicked his legs out from under him and stamped my foot as hard as I could into his balls.

* * *

Peter's POV

I'd been watching her for a while now and I had to admit that for a twelve year old, she was pretty damn good looking. I waited until she had put her plate of food down before I swaggered over to her. I grabbed her damn near perfect cheeks in my fingers and grinned at her.

"Y'know," I told her. "For a long time I have been watchin' you and I have now come to the conclusion that I like your face." And with that I pressed my lips to hers. They tasted faintly of blackberries. However, she shoved me away and grabbed my arm. She twisted and I felt a searing pain as my arm broke. However, that was nothing as she kicked me to the ground and murdered my balls with her foot.


	4. Chapter 4

Spin-the-bottle

Being stuck at a crappy orphanage at 14 isn't easy. You have to put up with screaming kids while trying to do schoolwork, older boys who keep leering at you and those really annoying bitches who keep going on about their boyfriends. I'd been dragged down from the nice solitude of my room to participate in _spin the bottle_ of all things. Ugh. We were all sat in a circle and Frank gave the bottle a spin. It landed on Melanie and the two of them snuck outside for a bit before reappearing, Frank with a rather large bulge in his trousers, heh heh heh. And so the 'fun' went on; Cindy and Jonathan, Catherine and Steve, Danny and Rachel, and then Danny and Gabrielle and then finally Charles gave the bottle a spin. It whizzed round and round before slowing and stopping on...me. I gave a small growl and stood up, stalking out the door with Charles hot on my tail. When we were outside, we turned to each other.

"Let's do this," he said in an effort to sound cool and sexy. I rolled my eyes, leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the door.

"Hey hang on, we have to do more than that," he sputtered. I rolled my eyes again.

"In your dreams, Charlie boy."

* * *

Charles' POV

Spin the bottle is one of my all time favourite games seeing as you get the chance to hook up with a chick. I watched all my other mates have their go's until finally it was my turn. With a flick of my wrist, I gave the bottle a spin and watched it until it landed on her, arguably the cutest girl out of the 14 year olds. Score. Her face betrayed no emotion as she stalked out the door with me behind her. I shut it behind us and turned to her.

"Let's do this," I said in my best sexy voice. She simply rolled her eyes and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Huh?! Does she even know how this game works? But although it was brief, I got a quick taste of pomegranate on her lips.

"Hey, hang on!" I tried to reason with her. "We have to do more than that!" Instead, she slowly turned to me with a small smirk on her face.

"In your dreams, Charlie boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Hawaii

Before he left for the final time, which was around nightfall, he suddenly pressed his lips to mine. Texas had told me that he had kissed her once and it was too intense and so…wrong. I now understood what she meant. Hawaii had almost literally clamped his lips on top of mine and had forced his tongue inside my mouth. It (ugh) licked my tongue and all my teeth, one by one. It was one of the worst experiences in my life. It look Lambda by surprise so there was a delayed reaction of a good 30 seconds before he caused my armour to spark so violently that when Hawaii leapt back, I could see his armour melting where he had been pressed against me. He looked down at himself and still had the nerve to smile.

"No matter," he drawled and ran his finger down my face. When he reached my mouth, I sank my teeth into his hand. Blood immediately began to flow and Hawaii was forced to yank his hand out of my mouth and swore viciously.

* * *

Hawaii's POV

She glared up at me as I ran a finger down the side of her cheek. Just like her mother, she didn't appear at all interested in me. Oh well. Leaning forwards, I pressed my lips against hers and smiled as she jumped slightly. Mmm, her lips tasted of cherries. But then her blasted AI caused her armour to spark so that I felt it and it caused my own armour to start melting slightly.

"No matter," I shrugged, running my finger down the side of her face again before she sank her teeth into my hand. Well she was feisty, just like her mother but it fucking hurt! I yanked my hand away and watched the blood trickle down my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Tucker

"And Doc says that in a bit he's going to be running some tests to determine when you can return to Red Base," Tucker finished.

"Thanks," I nodded and glanced back at the page I was on. Looking up, I saw that Tucker was still there, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"Er, I was just wondering, but, uh, how many times have you, um, been kissed?" the Blue muttered. I shrugged.

"About five times. All were pretty crap though." Tucker seemed to become a lot more relaxed and grinned, striding over and sitting on the bed next to me.

"Tucker? What are you doing?"

"No hard feelings; just breaking the streak of bad kisses you've had," he grinned again and leaned in.

That was funny. He kissed me exactly the same as how he did in the dream. Credit to him, Tucker's actually not that bad a kisser. He actually kisses with surprising tenderness, for all his gutsy talk. His lips slowly brushed against mine gently and he then kissed me again, a little firmer before we broke apart again.

* * *

Tucker's POV

I knew that she was Wash's daughter and everything and he'd fucking kill me if he found out but I had to do it. For one thing, she was fit as fuck (bow chicka bow wow) but the main reason was that she'd never fucking had a good kiss in her life! Dude, that was a fucking crime against love and as I've said many times, I'm a lover. So I leant in but she pulled away.

"Er Tucker, what're you doing?"

"Nothing personal, just breaking the bad streak of kisses you've had," I grinned. _Just go with it girl._ That seemed to reassure her a bit and she didn't stop me or pull away when I leant in again. Slowly and gently, I cupped her chin in my hand brushed my lips over hers. They were soft and warm and tasted slightly like strawberries. Her hand moved up to mine and the fingers rested on the back. I moved my lips over hers again, a little firmer before we broke apart again. If it was possible, she looked even hotter with her cheeks flushed slightly and her green eyes (which are so much like Wash's they would creep me out a little is she wasn't so fit) sparkling.


	7. Chapter 7

Grif

It was my second Christmas with the Reds in Blood Gulch; I was seventeen. We had managed to persuade Sarge not to attack the Blues today and instead milled around Red Base, drinking beer and playing Christmas songs. Donut had cooked up a damn nice Christmas lunch and nobody had broken Lopez's Warthogs, which made one happy Spanish robot. It was late afternoon/early evening and we were all sat in a circle in the training room playing Truth or Dare with one of Grif's empty beer bottles. Simmons was forced to sing a Spanish love song (given to him by Lopez), Sarge had had to let Grif hold his shotgun for three whole minutes, Donut had to recount some of his old ballet shows and Lopez had been forced at gunpoint (literally) to dismantle the engine of his prize Warthog. The bottle slowed and came to a stop, pointing at me.

"Fine. Dare," I shrugged. Sarge, Lopez and Donut thought for a bit before Simmons piped up.

"I got one! I dare you to kiss Grif!"

"Oh yay," Lopez chortled. "Esto va a ser bueno." Sarge and Donut chuckled while Grif rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Come on Grif," I pulled him to his feet and we walked out the door together. Once they had shut, we turned so we were face to face.

"No hard feelings?" Grif clarified.

"No hard feelings," I confirmed, smiling. Grif also grinned (which makes him look insanely hot) and gently cupped my face in his hands. He leant in and brushed his lips over mine. I also leant in so they were crushed together. His hands slowly moved from my chin, one to my hip and the other to my hair, the fingers gently twirling the black strands around them. I curled my fingers against his chest and pulled him closer. As our lips moved together in perfect unison, a small soft groan escaped him; a sound I'd never in my wildest dreams thought I'd hear from Grif. My own hands moved up from his chest to his shoulders and then to his neck and just rested there. Grif's lips were warm and firm and I could taste the spice from the Christmas cake he had eaten earlier. We stayed like that for a good couple of minutes before we broke away, both of us panting slightly. Grif looked at me and gave a nervous smile.

"So how was that?" I smiled too.

"Easily the best kiss I've ever had, ever. Of all time."

* * *

Grif's POV

When the bottle stopped on her I felt my breath catch, wondering what she'd be forced to do or admit. She wouldn't be deterred by it, she never was about this sort of thing, but I was worried for her.

"Fine. Dare," she shrugged, leaning back so that her jet black hair was hanging over her shoulders and down her back. Her hair had fascinated me from the moment I saw it. The only other person we had met with hair that black was Tex and we'd only seen her hair when her helmet fell off after we'd (somehow) managed to capture her. Even thinking about Tex scares me; that bitch pretty much destroyed my poor balls and Donut still yelps in his sleep about the beating she and her asshole of an AI, Omega, gave him when he tried to throw a plasma grenade at her. At the moment, Sarge, Donut and Lopez were thinking intently before Simmons piped up with an evil glint in his eye.

"I got one! I dare you to kiss Grif!" I felt my heart skip a beat.

_Dude, not cool!_ Simmons fucking _knew_ about my crush on her; he'd known about it when she'd been with us for a year. I mean, how could I fucking help it?! She was easily almost as hot as Tex (the almost because she's obviously younger) with her jet black hair, naturally red lips, defined eyebrows, curved eyelashes and emerald green eyes that have a way of focusing on you so intently you either want to crawl into a hole and die (if she's pissed off at you) or go into a room and wank (if you've said something to make her laugh). Thinking about it now, I could have sworn that I've seen her eyes somewhere before...but I couldn't focus on any of that as Lopez muttered something in Spanish, Sarge and Donut chuckled and she rolled those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Whatever. Come on Grif," she said mildly, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. I felt my heartbeat increase and turned to face her as she shut the door behind her.

"No hard feelings?" I clarified, marvelling at my voice's ability to remain steady. She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. Oh god, she was so gorgeous!

"No hard feelings," she said softly. I swallowed, leaned in and placed my lips on hers. God, they felt amazing. They were warm and soft and tasted slightly of beer. Involuntarily, a small groan escaped me and I mentally kicked myself for allowing that to happen. However, she seemed to like it and wound her arms around my neck, her lips moving with mine in perfect synchronisation. Too soon, we broke away and I looked at her slightly flushed cheeks.

"So how was that?" I asked nervously. She smiled.

"Easily the best kiss I've ever had ever. Of all time."


End file.
